


Don't we all, in the end?

by goddesstier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse, Gen, Poetry, Prospit, Sadstuck?, Warning: I am a really bad poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddesstier/pseuds/goddesstier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a while, but i remembered when i got a recent kudos email that i'd written another half of this poem. i figured i'd post it. better late than never, right?</p></blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

When sleep befalls them,  
I know what they see.  
They dream of monsters  
Roaming darker realms.

But I have always  
envisioned a moon  
built of solid gold,  
always shining bright.

My brother: he too  
slumbers on a moon,  
but his is darker,  
never gold nor bright.

His home is lightless.  
A corrupted world.  
Encased in shadow.  
Place of secrecy.


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, but i remembered when i got a recent kudos email that i'd written another half of this poem. i figured i'd post it. better late than never, right?

They call me _"_ _Hero"_  
Though I am not much.   
Muse? How can I be?   
Useless. That's more right.

 

But he! How they speak  
fearfully of him.  
They call him a Lord  
More worthy than I.  
  


What am I to him  
but a hindrance  
keeping him away  
from the greatest prize?  
  


He will come to me  
walk the golden moon  
kill me, slumbering  
create his own doom.

 

_prospit and derse_

_fin._

 


End file.
